Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fabric having flame retardancy and stain resistance.
Description of the Related Art
For fabrics used for interiors of a vehicle, a marine vessel, an aircraft or the like (e.g., a fabric used for a vehicle seat such as an automobile seat and a fabric used for a trimming material such as a door lining), flame retardancy is required and at the same time, higher stain resistance is required because of difficulty in washing or cleaning such fabrics.
As a stain resistant treatment, it is known to apply a water-and-oil repellent coating to the front surface of the fabric, and as a flame retardant treatment, it is known to apply a flame retardant coating to the rear surface of the fabric. However, when the water-and-oil repellent coating is applied to the fabric, there arises a problem that fabric texture is impaired (hardened). Further, when the fabric is subjected to the flame retardant treatment, the stain resistance tends to deteriorate.
In particular, when a vehicle such as an automobile is exposed to sunlight for a long time in summer, the temperature inside the vehicle may increase to about 80° C. As an effect of a fluorine-based water-and-oil repellent agent, however, water-and-oil repellency against a liquid having a temperature around 80° C. tends to deteriorate, so that it is difficult to maintain high stain resistance under such high temperature conditions.
As a fabric exhibiting excellent flame retardancy and water repellency even under a high temperature, JP-A-2004-76202 discloses a fabric of which the surface is covered with a flame retardant and a siloxane polymer, but has not fully discussed about stain resistance against oil.